


more than a bird, more than a plane

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong can fly.</p><p>He almost hit an airplane the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than a bird, more than a plane

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ~yassan.livejournal.com as "10 Ways DBSK were superheroes".

When Yoochun is eleven he realizes he can freeze water.

The first time it happens, it's winter and raining. He's outside, standing in a Virginia slushpuddle catching frogs because he's in fourth grade and motivated. The rain is hard and cold and wet, and he tore his last good pair of pants, the fifth pair in three months. He holds his hands up to the sky, and the raindrops freeze to ice. His mother tells him it was just snow, but six months later when winter's melted into lazy summer he touches a vase of flowers, and the water turns white. The flowers die, and Yoochun wonders if he's Spiderman.  
  
  
Yunho shoots a man without a gun when he's 12 years old.

He didn't mean to, is the thing he keeps telling people. He doesn't know how it happened, or why it happened, or how the blood managed to get from the man's heart to Yunho's face. He remembers an alley, and he remembers a man, and he remembers a scream - and then his memory just cuts to the police station. It's like a film strip, he tells the station's psychiatrist, like his memories have been cut apart and rearranged, except what's been put back isn't really the truth, because he couldn't have killed a man. There's no way.

The psychiatrist smiles, and writes something down, and Yunho wonders if they're going to let him wash the blood away anytime soon.  
  
  
One day in spring, Xiah Junsu stops a war.

He doesn't really know how he did it. He tells Hyukjae (who thinks he's insane) that he had just been walking home from soccer practice, watching the cherry blossoms and thinking respectable, gentle, kind thoughts (his substitute teacher's boobs). This convoy of car had passed, with a lot of flags and tinted windows and important-looking things, with important-looking people inside, probably, and mens with guns. He passed the car, smiling absently at the driver, and a few blocks later it hit him - I just stopped a war.

When he calls Hyukjae that night, excited to share his discovery, his friend laughs for a full five minutes before hanging up.

But Junsu is telling the truth, he knows he is. For the next five years, wherever he goes, it seems like peace follows him. It stopped them from being attacked by the mafia (kind of a hilarious misunderstanding in retrospect), and it got Hyukjae's brother to come home when he was on the verge of leaving forever. It stopped the gang war that threatened to erupt in their schools, and brought a riot to its knees. Junsu just kind of smiles as it all came to pass, and continues to walk along.

A few years later he wakes up and realizes he can set things on fire, too.  
  
  
Jaejoong can fly.

He almost hit an airplane the first time.  
  
  
Changmin realizes his parents are splitting up three days before they understand it themselves. He's gotten pretty good at picking people's minds apart, at this point. He's not nearly as good as he will be someday, but it's passable for ten years old. He makes a habit of rummaging around in their thoughts before he falls asleep, tucking away their concerns about bills and the future in favor of more profitable information (namely, Christmas presents).

He happened upon their discomfort a few months before it came to ahead, so that by the time they sit him down at the breakfast table he's gotten a good enough grasp on the situation that he's able to fake the surprise and horror. He's pretty much over it by now, though. It never really surprises him, that he can read minds. He doesn't think he's a superhero or a mutant, but he likes knowing that in the future he'll have an edge. It doesn't occur to him that this is an odd line of thinking for a fourth grader.  
  
  
Yoochun is walking home one day, navigating unfamiliar Seoul streets and trying to remember to think in Korean, when he looks up to see a boy flying through the clouds.

He wonders if he should yell or signal or something. He never thought he was the only one with powers - he's never been that arrogant, but he's kind of shy about his powers. Five years of experimentation has led to the realization that having powers that basically equate to a fast-acting refrigerator isn't really something to brag about. If he could fly, and he met a guy with powers like his own, he'd probably scoff and fly the other way.

The flying boy does a loop around a cloud, too far for Yoochun to see his face. Yoochun watches him for a moment, a tanned Korean boy riding air drifts above Seoul, before shrugging and turning to decipher his way home. He wonders if they have ramen.  
  
  
Changmin only knows three people who can do what he does. Two are juniors in his high school, and the third is locked up for murder.

He met Yunho about a year ago. He was doing some volunteer thing for a class - his teacher didn't want him to go to somewhere so potentially dangerous, but Changmin's gotten pretty good at the mind manipulation thing over the years. It just takes a few tugs and mental suggestions before he's signing the form, cloudy-eyed.

Yunho surprises him. He's a few years older and tells him that he can move things with his mind. He says he doesn't know how, or why- or even when. 'My memory's is messed up,' he explains, his eyes uncertain, still panicked after five years in juvenile. He demonstrates, unobtrusively, what he can do with his powers; Changmin smiles like a dagger.

When the project's over he continues to visit Yunho as often as he can get away with it. He helps him clandestinely- he tells him he's only met a few people like them, and maybe he sees Yunho as a test subject, but he's also kind of a friend. When Changmin tells Yunho this he laughs gently, uncertainly, _sweetly_ , and Changmin wonders how a person like Yunho could kill a man.  
  
The memory is gone, though.  
  
  
Jaejoong doesn't really question it. He doesn't think he's supposed to save anyone. There are enough people out there trying to make a difference, and he doesn't see how a sixteen year old could really help, even _with_ the flying thing. If any supervillans showed up - sure, he'd do his part, fly after some helicopters and duke it out in the Swiss Alps. But he doesn't see how being able to outfly a sparrow's gonna help him defeat the evils of corporate fraud.

Mostly he just flies. It's second nature to him by now, and maybe he feels closer to home in the air. He likes flying. He likes the risk, he likes the thrill, he likes the idea of flying too close to the sun. He wishes he has wings so he could burn them up.  
  
  
Changmin doesn't fall in love with Yunho, but he does help bust him out.

He becomes a lawyer. Yunho says it's cheating, but Changmin says he helps people out in the end, so it's okay if he uses less than honorable means to do it. Yunho wrinkles his nose and goes back to writing. They rob banks on the weekends.   
  
Junsu and Hyukjae try the vigilante thing in college. Junsu's costume rips the second night, and they actually help the jewel theft, rather than hinder it, so that weekend they sit down and decide that the superhero thing is kind of stupid, really. Junsu becomes a politician. Sometimes he sets things on fire.

Yoochun opens up a flower shop. It's highly unsuccessful, mostly because all of the flowers seem to die within the day. Yoochun doesn't seem to mind.

Jaejoong flies.


End file.
